


The Battles Within

by ABW311



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: BB-Rae, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABW311/pseuds/ABW311
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emotions run rampant through Titans Tower on a regular basis. They're teenagers, after all. Fighting crime, each other, and themselves takes a lot out of Beast Boy and Raven. Will they find love, or pain? Rated M for language and sexual references/scenes. Please read, review and share! BB-Rae DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, its characters, or any music mentioned in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battles Within

Beast Boy awoke, not realizing he was screaming. He had had another nightmare about his parents' death. He realized he had been sleeping on the floor, which usually meant that he got a good night's sleep, but this was not the case this time. He remained on the floor, and allowed streams of tears to fall down his face. He looked at his hand and saw that he was holding the one picture he had of his parents before he had been turned green. He put his head in his hands and a heavy sob choked out of his throat. He wondered how he could let his parents die like that.

"It's all my fault," he whispered. "I'm so sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry, Dad." He broke down once again and bawled, not realizing that someone was knocking on his bedroom door.

"Beast Boy?" the voice went unheard. "Beast Boy?!" the voice was louder now.

Beast Boy snapped back to reality and put the photo of his parents back inside the drawer of his nightstand. But before he could walk away from it, he picked it up again and looked at it, and broke down once more, his knees falling to the carpet, giving him a slight brush-burn.

"I knew I should have worn pajama pants," he muttered to himself, kneeling there in his green and dark-magenta boxers, tears still streaking down his green face. He noticed that his door became encased with black energy, and he began to wipe the tears from his face. The door slid open and Raven spoke softly in her monotone voice.

"Beast Boy, you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he lied, secretly feeling extremely grateful that it was Raven at his door and not one of the other Titans. "I'm fine."

Raven stared at him with skepticism in her eyes, seeing a tear or two that managed to escape from his tear ducts the moment she opened the door.

"Come on, Beast Boy, I can sense things much better than you can hide things," she said softly, making sure not to upset him, realizing his vulnerable state. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked up at her, since he was still the shortest of the Titans, but he had grown considerably over the past year or two, and was now very close to Raven's height.

His eyes filled with tears. Raven just wanted to comfort him. Raven, the girl who showed very little sympathy or emotion to anyone, if ever any at all. Raven, the person on this Earth that he loved the most.

He shuddered slightly at her gesture, and slowly nodded his head and moved to the side, and Raven stepped into his room.

Trying not to let Beast Boy notice, she held her breath before walking into his room. She had come by his room on several occasions in the last few months, just finding an excuse to be able to talk to him and see him. And with each visit came an internal battle with herself as she would attempt to show him subtle inklings of her love for him.

But she knew the horrible stench that came from his room: body odor, piles of dirty clothes that nearly reached the ceiling of his room, and dirty dishes he had brought up there so he could eat his tofu without being judged. Lately Cyborg had been getting on his nerves about him eating tofu even more than usual.

Once inside his room, she walked toward the window and looked at Beast Boy. Her glance shifted to the window, then back to Beast Boy, as if signaling to him. He understood and chuckled slightly, then said it was okay for her to open the window.

"I guess when you live in a pigsty, you kinda get used to it," he said sheepishly.

Raven took a big breath by the window and walked over to Beast Boy, who was laughing so hard he fell to his knees.

"Well, at least he's not crying anymore," Happy said, inside Raven's head. "At least we get to see that beautiful smile of his."

"NO!" Raven screamed at her whimsical emotion. "Happy, don't think that way! He's our teammate! We're not even supposed to LIKE him, remember?"

Raven struggled with her own mind over her feelings for Beast Boy. He looked up at her and realized that she was thinking and talking to her emotions, but he didn't interrupt. He had gotten used to the way Raven processed things in her mind, and he let her think without interruption until she was ready to speak.

"But I do like him, I really do," thought Raven. "In fact, I think I lov— NOO! We can't think that way! We'll only hurt the both of us!"

Beast Boy began to grow concerned for his mysterious teammate, forgetting about his own nightmare. He stood and cautiously walked toward her to comfort her.

Raven, still inwardly focused, put her hands to the sides of her head and intensified her focus into her self-contradicting mind.

"Don't fight it, Raven!" Happy chimed. "You love him, don't you? Because I sure do!" she said as she started jumping up and down inside Nevermore.

Raven admitted defeat to her bouncy emotion. "Yes, I do," she said, not realizing she had said this last part out loud.

"Huh?" Beast Boy was on one knee with his hand on her shoulder. She realized that she was on her knees as well. "'You do' what?"

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized he had his hand on her.

"Oh nothing," she lied. "It's nothing." She couldn't help but let a tear trickle down her pale gray face. Beast Boy reached toward her, pushing away the beautiful hair that was in her face, and wiped the tear away.

"Please, Rae, it's okay to tell me," Beast Boy encouraged her. "I want us to be able to confide in each other."

She slowly looked up at him. He had a genuine smile on his goofy face. She couldn't help but smile back at that grin; at the tooth that escaped from his lips every time he closed his mouth. Here she was, crying on the floor of his room with his arms now around her, when she had been the one to come here to comfort him because he was the one screaming and crying no more than three minutes earlier.

"Never mind," she said and quickly stood up, wiping away more tears. She walked quickly toward the door but then suddenly stopped when she realized Beast Boy had stood up and had grabbed her hand. He gently pulled her back to him, and their bodies met. He looked up at her, tears beginning to form with his smile. Raven looked at him, her eyes already swelling up with tears. The intensity between their eyes almost created a magnet between them. Their faces inched toward one another.

"Beast Boy," Raven breathed.

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered back.

Their faces were an inch apart now. Still gazing intensely into one another's eyes, their minds and hearts were racing.

"This is it!" Beast Boy thought. "Don't screw this up! PLEASE don't screw this up! You've waited years for this!"

"This is it!" Happy chirped. "Just let it happen, Rae! Don't fight it!"

For one of the few times in her life, Raven just let her emotions go, and she closed her eyes and leaned in toward Beast Boy. Beast Boy did the same.

An obnoxiously loud siren went off the instant their lips met, throwing them both backward onto the floor. Black energy encased the light bulb in Beast Boy's ceiling and shattered it, casting the two of them into darkness, except for the moonlight filling the room.

"Titans, trouble!" Robin reported over the intercom.

They remained on the ground, and looked at each other for a few seconds. Beast Boy smiled, but Raven turned her head away and looked at the carpeted floor, and with the depressed look on her face that he had grown used to, she quickly stood up and walked to the door.

"Let's go," she said softly, with a definite sadness in her voice.

Beast Boy's smile disappeared, replaced by a sullen look, much like Raven's.

"Yeah," he said sorrowfully. "Let's go."

And the two of them sprinted toward the living room.


End file.
